mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Bright/Gallery
Season two Sweet and Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Misty Fly and Fire Streak racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png The Last Roundup Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png It's About Time Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Season three Just for Sidekicks Applejack They Really Are S3E11.png Applejack's 'dogs' really are barking S03E11.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Ponies in awe S4E02.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie with a giant pinata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie forfeits S4E12.png Pinkie Pie gives victory to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Twilight "what about you, Pinkie Pie?" S4E12.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Sweetie Belle acting S4E19.png Sweetie looking out of the window S4E19.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer "I could use another lamp" S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Rarity "how dare you let me get what I want!" S4E22.png "No, you are!" Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack worried S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Curtains about to open S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Season five Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Upper Crust in line of delegates S5E10.png Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Sweetie Belle levitating helmet on Scootaloo's head S5E11.png Sweetie and Scootaloo high-hoof S5E11.png Amending Fences Ponies in the donut shop S5E12.png Canterlot Boutique Mannequins being levitated around crowd S5E14.png Rarity Investigates! Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Rainbow "This is the best thing ever!" S5E15.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png Season six On Your Marks Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Spice Up Your Life Rarity shows Pinkie Pie to Restaurant Row S6E12.png Rarity pointing to a restaurant's sign S6E12.png Pinkie Pie following her nose S6E12.png Pinkie Pie starts sign spinning S6E12.png Pinkie singing at the top of her lungs S6E12.png The Cart Before the Ponies Carts racing around the bend S6E14.png Buckball Season Applejack assembles unicorns on the field S6E18.png Applejack addressing the unicorns S6E18.png Applejack on buckball field explaining buckball to the unicorns S6E18.png Unicorns listening to Rainbow Dash S6E18.png Applejack "all the unicorns have to do" S6E18.png Applejack explains the unicorns' role in buckball S6E18.png Unicorns levitating their baskets S6E18.png Rainbow Dash addressing the unicorns S6E18.png First two unicorn players begin their tryout S6E18.png Applejack addressing the unicorns again S6E18.png Sea Swirl and Star Bright begin their tryout S6E18.png Applejack "let's see what the rest of you can do" S6E18.png Star Bright trying out for Ponyville's buckball team S6E18.png Softball hits the bottom of Star Bright's hooves S6E18.png Star Bright on the ground with a bucket on him S6E18.png Buckball team tryouts are a complete disaster S6E18.png Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Ponyville ponies see the team off to Appleloosa S6E18.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall right side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Discord appears curled around Twilight S7E1.png Discord "Starlight is student of the year" S7E1.png Discord "what are we going to do with her?" S7E1.png Discord boops Twilight on the nose S7E1.png Discord "being her mentor and all that" S7E1.png Discord "her destiny falls squarely on" S7E1.png Twilight teleports away from Discord S7E1.png Twilight reappears next to Discord S7E1.png Twilight "I've planned enough friendship lessons" S7E1.png Discord laughing at Twilight Sparkle S7E1.png Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Twilight nervously looks away from the crowd S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheering for Starlight S7E1.png Pinkie Pie applauding with a big grin S7E1.png Pinkie Pie "what a great surprise!" S7E1.png Pinkie Pie crying tears of joy S7E1.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Triple Threat Star Bright and Silver Script having lunch together S7E15.png Spike pops in window near Star Bright and Silver Script S7E15.png Star Bright and Silver Script looking confused S7E15.png Season eight Surf and/or Turf Twilight and Crusaders riding the train S8E6.png Train passengers listening to Apple Bloom S8E6.png Apple Bloom "in the Battle of Canterlot" S8E6.png Apple Bloom "Applejack defeated the Storm King" S8E6.png Apple Bloom "it makes for a better story" S8E6.png Crusaders looking out the train window S8E6.png Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Sun rising over the theater S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Ponies at Pinkie Pie's appreciation party S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts giving out high-hooves S8E20.png Scootaloo gets high hoof from Rolling Thunder S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Washouts audience "leap before you look!" S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Ponies watching the Washouts' second show S8E20.png Crowd ponies cheering for the Washouts S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Lightning Dust addressing the crowd S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Season nine Sparkle's Seven Apple Chord plays for a huge audience S9E4.png Audience ponies cheer for Apple Chord S9E4.png The Point of No Return Twilight teleports behind a library pillar S9E5.png Twilight teleports beside library center table S9E5.png Twilight teleports under a library desk S9E5.png Common Ground Buckball fans cheering in the stands S9E6.png Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Left side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Star Bright wearing a foam finger S9E6.png Star Bright giving his bits to Ships S9E6.png Snips signing Star Bright's chest S9E6.png Exterior view of the buckball stadium S9E6.png Wind gets in line to go in the stadium S9E6.png Quibble looking back at Rainbow Dash S9E6.png Ponies cheering for the two buckball teams S9E6.png Clear Sky looking over at Rainbow S9E6.png Quibble Pants slack-jawed S9E6.png Quibble Pants nervously grinning S9E6.png Quibble Pants spouting "oh!" S9E6.png Quibble Pants feigning ignorance S9E6.png Rainbow Dash like deer in headlights S9E6.png Rainbow Dash laughing nervously S9E6.png Rainbow Dash going "whaaaa" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash looks embarrassed S9E6.png Wind Sprint shows almanac to Sky S9E6.png Between Dark and Dawn Luna watching pony version of Wicked S9E13.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Ocellus flipping onto the field S9E15.png Ocellus beginning her cheer S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png The Summer Sun Setback Second wide view of Canterlot Castle courtyard S9E17.png Celestia and Luna join Twilight on stage S9E17.png Daring Doubt Ahuizotl giving a public book reading S9E21.png The Last Problem Interior view of the Friendship Express S9E26.png Mane Six and Spike teleport on the train S9E26.png Mane Six and Spike on Friendship Express S9E26.png Twilight looks out window; Pinkie ponders S9E26.png Pinkie Pie "but I'm sure it's fine" S9E26.png Twilight "it could always be worse" S9E26.png Sheep blocking the train tracks S9E26.png Applejack toasting a glass to Twilight S9E26.png Applejack notices her glass is empty S9E26.png Audience ponies looking very confused S9E26.png